


Justice.

by Fandommember



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, It is teen since no Emma in the interactions, LOTS OF REGINA YELLING AT SNOW, NOT OUTLAW QUEEN, but lots of Emma and regina feelings, this is what I think should have happened in New York City Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandommember/pseuds/Fandommember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina yelling at Snow for trying to set her up and for forgetting Emma so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a therapeutic piece after seeing S3E12 since it was horrible. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Snow trying to force Robin onto Regina who gets fed up with that and lets slip just how far her relationship with Emma had gone. (include sassing snow about giving up her child so easily)

Regina was riding down the forest road when Snow caught up to her. The first thing the idiot said was "doesn't he smell nice."

Regina simply sassed back "He smells of the forest, you know that nice scent of horse shit and sheep piss. Only a bit fainter than your man smells."

Snow chided Regina "Charming doesn't smell that way, and he seems nice" as they continued riding down the road.

Regina rolled her eyes "Seems nice. Yeah, all men do that at first. Why are you so eager to set me up with someone who is so unlike me, and hates part of me."

Snow looked like a confused puppy as she tilted her head and pointed out "Robin is handsome, and Henry would have wanted you to find love. How could Robin hate anything about you"

Regina swiped at the tears falling from her eyes as she informed Snow that "I already had found love, and was forced to give it up soon after. Also Robin hates magic, and his view is that no one should use magic ever. "

Snow hurried to defend the still unknown man saying "but magic shouldn't be used. It is a crutch that people need not rely on. If they really need magic than they could go to blue."

Regina snorted before retorting "Where would you be without magic. I remember several times when you went to Rumple, who is now dead, with me as his only remaining living student. I also don't recall blue ever helping all who need it. She seems to only interfer if she both likes your family tree, and thinks you worthy. Basically 'sure I'll help Baefire' but 'No help for you Regina since you are the daughter of Cora'. Magic is neither good nor evil, just like those who use it. Everyone tries to manipulate people into believing them and their norms, and all who disrupt those norms are called things. Now if you could please stop asking about magic since it breaks my still torn heart after giving away my lover and my son."

Snow gasped at the revelation of the relationship of how far the relationship between Emma and Regina had gone. She was literally so shocked that she tripped and almost fell, except Regina caught her. Regina just returned to hounding the other woman "Shocked about how much you didn't know about Emma." When Regina saw Snow look down in woeful acknowledgment she continued "You have been so focused on having a baby of your own to raise that you seem to have forgotten the one you just left."

Snow defended herself with "Yeah, well I gave her up twice. I still want to be able to truly be a parent."

Regina shook her head and halted in the road, accusing Snow with a pointing finger. "Yes, you gave her up twice, but you still should have tried to get to know your own child more before simply just deciding that it would be best to simply have a second child instead and abandon Emma. You know that Emma still doesn't feel like she was part of your family and that she felt like an orphan. You will have to excuse me for not giving up the one thing I have left to remind me of her, my magic. Together we could do the impossible. I'll admit ripping out my heart might not solve my problems, but neither will attempting to set me up with someone who hates a portion of your personality. That would be like you falling in love with someone who thought that it was essential to be able to keep secrets without ever divulging them."

Snow opened her mouth, but Regina blocked her mouth to yell "Now my son doesn't even remember me. I never existed in his life. Even if by some miracle the two of them find us I still won't be his mother since I gave him and Emma memories of a life together. A life I created for her where she dates other women, wears much better clothing like I would wear, and using several of my own personal skills I gave to her."

Confused Snow asked "Why would you add her dating women? She never was interested in any women but you."

Regina let out a somewhat evil sounding laugh before continue her strings of insults with "I'd be flattered if I didn't know that that was just a reflection of your own ignorance." Regina weighted the options of how much details to give and decided to not hold back. Regina knew that Snow needed to be slapped into reality and wasn't afraid to do it so she added "Also you should know that across the pillow your daughter told me about all the other women she'd been with. It was nice to know that I was the only one who had had a stable relationship with her. Well until I pushed her away for her own safety. If I were you I'd focus less on getting those of us who are grieving laid and more on what you could have done to have been a better parent."

With that Regina magicked herself out of the group, leaving Snow to stew in guilt. 


End file.
